dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Ludzie na mądry gatunek małpy rodzą się '''. History '''Human beings, humans or man (Origin: 1590–1600; < L homō man; OL hemō earthly being, also Homo sapiens — Latin: "wise human" or "knowing human"), are bipedal primates in the family Hominidae. DNA evidence indicates that modern humans originated in Africa about 200,000 years ago. Humans have a highly developed brain, capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection and problem solving. This mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the forelimbs (arms) for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make far greater use of tools than any other species. Humans are widespread in every continent except Antarctica, with a total population of 7 billion as of October 2011. Humans are a race that evolved on the planet Earth. Although generally considered a backward and unintelligent species by many advanced alien civilizations, certain humans have begun to play a prominent role in astropolitical affairs, and that stereotype has pretty much started to disappear, especially in the Green Lantern Corps. Sub-Species Amazons Amazons are a race of all female warriors, believed to have been created by the Olympian Gods to serve as their messengers to the world, in the name of piece and justice, and who currently reside on the mythical island of Themyscira. Atlantean "Atlantean" is the term generally applied to the collective groups of citizens who reside in the submerged continent, known as Atlantis, and who have water-based abilities, not found within other humans of any type. Homo Magi To be added Metahumans What could be considered a sub-species of humans are metahumans, human beings with what are commonly described as "superpowers". The prefix "meta-" simply means "beyond", describing people and their abilities as being beyond what a normal human would have been capable of. Appearance Humans are homo sapiens, and come in roughly the same description. There are two genders (one male, the other female), that rely on each other for reproduction. They also come in different skin colors, such as white (European, American, and Australian primarily), African, Asian, Middle Eastern and Latino. Notable People Humans *[[William Batson|William "Billy" Batson / Shazam]] *[[John Constantine|John Constantine / Hellblazer]] *Major Carrie Farris *Colonel Richard "Rick" Flag Jr. *Lucius Fox *Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon *Dr. Emil Hamilton (in Phantom Zone) *Colonel Nathan Hardy (in Phantom Zone) *[[George Harkness|George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang]] *[[Joker|'The Joker']] *[[Harold Jordan|Harold "Hal" Jordan / Green Lantern]] *Martha Kent *Jenet Klyburn *[[Floyd Lawton|Floyd Lawton / Deadshot]] *Lois Lane *Steven Lombard *Alexander "Lex" Luthor *Dr. June Moone *Alfred Pennyworth *[[Harleen Quinzel|Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn]] *Lieutenant General Calvin Swanwick *[[John Stewart|John Stewart / Green Lantern]] *Dr. Silas Stone *[[Victor Stone|Victor Stone / Cyborg]] *Amanda Waller *[[Bruce Wayne|Bruce Wayne / Batman]] *Perry White *[[Tatsu Yamashiro|Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana]] *Phil Jackson Deceased * Socrates * Jezus Chrystus * [[Boston Brand|Boston Brand / Deadman]]' '(now ghost) * Etta Candy * Lieutenant "GQ" Edwards * Senator June Finch * Mercedes "Mercy" Graves *Wallace Keefe *Jonathan Kent *Anatoli Knyazev (presumed) *'Monster T' *Jack O'Dwyer *James "Jimmy" Olsen *[[Jason Todd|Jason Todd / Robin]] *Steven "Steve" Trevor *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne *[[Christopher Weiss|Christopher Weiss / Slipknot]] Amazons *General Antiope *Princess [[Diana|Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman]] *Queen Hippolyta *Lieutenant Menalippe Atlanteans *Queen Atlanna *King [[Orin|Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman]]' '(half-blood) *Queen Mera *Vulko Homo Magi * [[Zatanna|Zatanna Zatara / Zatanna]] Metahumans *[[Barry Allen|Barry Allen / Flash]] *[[Waylon Jones|Waylon Jones / Killer Croc]] Deceased *[[Chato Santana|Chato Santana / El Diablo]]' ' Trivia There is a theory that the Gods of Olympus did not create humans but influenced many important aspects of humanity.Category:Humans Category:Races